Xellos and Filia’s Special Christmas Story
by Jaylia
Summary: A weird attempt at humor... Sort of Christmasie or should I say Ciephiedmasie? . Uploaded a Revised version!
1. Xellos and Filia’s Special Christmas Sto...

Xellos and Filia's Special Christmas Story

By Filia Metallium

A.N. I love Xellos/Filia humor fics :D By the way, There isn't a Christ in Slayers, so would it be called Ceipheedmas?

Filia was smiling, whistling a happy tune while she lovingly wrapped everyone, minus Xellos, a gift. For Lina she bought a pair of instant food. It magically makes quick snacks appear. She got an identical one for Gourry also; hoping the both of them didn't try to steal the other's. For Amelia she made a Justice Diary, Amelia's Justice Journal' written on the cover. For Zelgadis she had a special pet rock. So while she was wrapping the last gift, a special friend appeared.

"Hiyo Filia!" An overly happy voice echoed in the room as the figure of the mysterious priest appeared.

"Say it isn't so... I just was having a merry, jolly Christmas spirit. And he came and ruined it. Say it isn't so!!!" She exclaimed.

"It isn't so." Xellos said cheerfully.

"Would you hush up?" Filia glared at him.

"Oh? No holiday spirit for me?" He asked.

"Why would there be holiday spirit for a Namagomi, stupid, idiotic, no taste, mazoku?!" Filia spit out.

"Well I see you are having a great afternoon." Xellos said, pulling out a gift from midair. "So just open this and you'll feel better."

"A gift? For me?" Filia was surprised. She reached for it, curious to what was in it. 

"Why don't you go in your room and try it on for me to see?" Xellos grinned.

"Alright..." She took off with the gift with Xellos smiling smugly, hoping she would put it on.

Filia, in her room, was shedding her clothes before opening the present. When she finally opened it, she found a purple string bikini. Filia frowned and picked it up wondering what this scrap a cloth was. When she realized what it was she gasped and flushed with embarrassment and anger. 

'Why that Namagomi...! How dare he! Well fine! I'll show him! He _wants _me to be mad!' She fumed silently.

She quickly slipped it on, tying the strings on each side of the bottom bikini. She looked in the mirror and grimaced at all the skin that showed. She moved on to the stop, tying the cute bows. "Xeeeeell-chan! Ready?" 

Xellos gulped, hearing her voice. She really put it on? This isn't what he expected. When her leg appeared around the corner, he really was scared. T-That tan skin appearing in front of him. The purple looking just taught, showing just enough to make this great big mazoku whimper. Thankfully he had plan B. 

"Wow Filia... That didn't look as good as I suspected. Maybe Amelia or Lina would look better in it." He sighed. He failed to notice that Filia saw him staring at her oodles of... breasts.

"Oh you think so Xellos?" Filia pouted and turned around slowly, making sure to move her body with her move.

"Um... Maybe... you.. could alter it a bit..." Xellos gulped. He looked down where she had her mace on her leg. Oooh the thoughts!

"Hmm maybe." Filia stepped closer to Xellos. "You realize that I am onto your plan, Namagomi." She said in a deadly voice.

"You are...?" Xellos sweatdropped, trying to loosen his collar,

"I wouldn't mind beating you to pulp right now, but I rather watch you act so helpless." She grinned.

"Helpless?" Xellos raised his eyebrows. "I think not!" He denied.

"If you say so." Filia said evenly.

"Of course I say so." Xellos replied with a grin.

"Hush up Namagomi and kiss me!" She growled, sounding very much like a harlequin romance character.

"Oh? Imagine, Filia wanting to kiss me." Xellos took her hands and held them above her head. "I don't think I want to kiss you, lizard lips."

Filia's eyes narrowed. "Of course if you trade something for it." Xellos offered.

"Fine if that's how you want it." Filia snapped her hands back and stalked off to make sure the name tags where read to place on the presents. Xellos sweatdropped wondering if he blew his chance.

"Alright already... I'll kiss you." He said, sounding reluctant.

"Nope." Filia replied. 

"Oh come on, Filia..." Xellos started to whine.

"Nope." Filia replied again, placing Gourry and Lina's tags on.

"Filia... I was just kidding with you." Xellos continued.

"Nope." Filia added Amelia's and Zelgadis.

Xellos walked up behind Filia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Filia... I'm using up all my will power! Please! I beg of you! I want you! I need you! Please don't say no to my urgent needs!" 

"Urgent needs?" As Xellos loosened his hold, Filia turned around and faced him. 

"It's something below the belt." Xellos answered cheerfully.

"Nope." Filia answered with a grin. Xellos's face fell, realizing that he just lost. Filia leaned forward, placing a hand on his chest and pushed him up against a wall.

"This doesn't have to do with the bet you placed with Lina does it?" She asked curiously.

"My bet...?" Xellos asked, wondering how she knew.

"Don't play stupid... Lina is going to be mad she lost." Filia smiled and kissed him. Since he was in shock, she took it as an opportunity to probe his mouth, sliding her tongue in it. Xellos, finally gaining his dignity, took hold of Filia's arms and turned her around so she was against the wall. He then took charge of the situation and pressed up against her. 

"Xellos..." Filia gasping for air, sounding a bit angry. "Slow down, would you?" Xellos sweatdropped.

~A few hours later~

"I hope Ms. Filia is happy with the gifts we got her." Amelia said cheerfully.

"I'm sure she would. But Amelia... did you have to put little Xellos's on her blanket?" Lina asked.

"It's ok Ms. Lina. I'm sure she'll like it." Amelia grinned and opened Filia's door. Two figures jumped over the bar in the kitchen, hiding behind the counter/cabinets. 

"M-Ms. Lina... Ms. Amelia... Mr. Gourry... M-Mr. Z-Zelgadis! What are you all doing here so early?" Filia asked, blushing deeply. Thankfully, they couldn't see her or Xellos.

"You said 4:00!" Lina exclaimed. "I want to open my gifts! What do you have to do?" Lina stomped over there, Amelia following her. "What do you need help with? I'll do..." 

Lina cut off, her eyes going O.O Amelia looked more like o.o. The both, robotically walked back to Zelgadis and Gourry pushing them out of the room.

"What's with them?" Filia asked curiously, fixing scratching her forhead.

"I don't know... don't ask me. Your move Filia." Xellos stood up and pointed to the game on the counter.


	2. Xellos and Filia’s Special Christmas Sto...

Xellos and Filia's Special Christmas Story – Latest update... a retelling of the first.

By Filia Metallium

A.N. I love Xellos/Filia humor fics :D By the way, There isn't a Christ in Slayers, so would it be called Ceipheedmas?

Filia was smiling, whistling a happy tune while she lovingly wrapped everyone, minus Xellos, a gift. For Lina she bought a pair of instant food. It magically makes quick snacks appear. She got an identical one for Gourry also; hoping the both of them didn't try to steal the other's. For Amelia she made a Justice Diary, Amelia's Justice Journal' written on the cover. For Zelgadis she had a special pet rock. So while she was wrapping the last gift, a special friend appeared.

"Hiyo Filia!" An overly happy voice echoed in the room as the figure of the mysterious priest appeared.

"Say it isn't so... I just was having a merry, jolly Christmas spirit. And he came and ruined it. Say it isn't so!!!" She exclaimed.

"It isn't so." Xellos said cheerfully.

"Would you hush up?" Filia glared at him.

"Oh? No holiday spirit for me?" He asked.

"Why would there be holiday spirit for a Namagomi, stupid, idiotic, no taste, mazoku?!" Filia spit out.

"Well I see you are having a great afternoon." Xellos said, pulling out a gift from midair. "So just open this and you'll feel better."

"A gift? For me?" Filia was surprised. She reached for it, curious to what was in it. 

"Why don't you go in your room and try it on for me to see?" Xellos grinned.

"Alright..." She took off with the gift with Xellos smiling smugly, hoping she would put it on.

Filia, in her room, was shedding her clothes before opening the present. When she finally opened it, she found a purple string bikini. Filia frowned and picked it up wondering what this scrap a cloth was. When she realized what it was she gasped and flushed with embarrassment and anger. 

'Why that Namagomi...! How dare he! Well fine! I'll show him! He _wants _me to be mad!' She fumed silently.

She quickly slipped it on, tying the strings on each side of the bottom bikini. She looked in the mirror and grimaced at all the skin that showed. She moved on to the stop, tying the cute bows. "Xeeeeell-chan! Ready?" 

Xellos gulped, hearing her voice. She really put it on? This isn't what he expected. When her leg appeared around the corner, he really was scared. T-That tan skin appearing in front of him. The purple looking just taught, showing just enough to make this great big mazoku whimper. Thankfully he had plan B. 

"Wow Filia... That didn't look as good as I suspected. Maybe Amelia or Lina would look better in it." He sighed. He failed to notice that Filia saw him staring at her oodles of... breasts.

"Oh you think so Xellos?" Filia pouted and turned around slowly, making sure to move her body with her move.

"Um... Maybe... you.. could alter it a bit..." Xellos gulped. He looked down where she had her mace on her leg. Oooh the thoughts!

"Hmm maybe." Filia stepped closer to Xellos. "You realize that I am onto your plan, Namagomi." She said in a deadly voice.

"You are...?" Xellos sweatdropped, trying to loosen his collar,

"I wouldn't mind beating you to pulp right now, but I rather watch you act so helpless." She grinned.

"Helpless?" Xellos raised his eyebrows. "I think not!" He denied.

"If you say so." Filia said evenly.

"Of course I say so." Xellos replied with a grin.

"Hush up Namagomi and kiss me!" She growled, sounding very much like a harlequin romance character.

"Oh? Imagine, Filia wanting to kiss me." Xellos took her hands and held them above her head. "I don't think I want to kiss you, lizard lips."

Filia's eyes narrowed. "Of course if you trade something for it." Xellos offered.

"Fine if that's how you want it." Filia snapped her hands back and stalked off to make sure the name tags where read to place on the presents. Xellos sweatdropped wondering if he blew his chance.

"Alright already... I'll kiss you." He said, sounding reluctant.

"Nope." Filia replied. 

"Oh come on, Filia..." Xellos started to whine.

"Nope." Filia replied again, placing Gourry and Lina's tags on.

"Filia... I was just kidding with you." Xellos continued.

"Nope." Filia added Amelia's and Zelgadis.

Xellos walked up behind Filia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Filia... I'm using up all my will power! Please! I beg of you! I want you! I need you! Please don't say no to my urgent needs!" 

"Urgent needs?" As Xellos loosened his hold, Filia turned around and faced him. 

"It's something below the belt." Xellos answered cheerfully.

"Nope." Filia answered with a grin. Xellos's face fell, realizing that he just lost. Filia leaned forward, placing a hand on his chest and pushed him up against a wall.

"This doesn't have to do with the bet you placed with Lina does it?" She asked curiously.

"My bet...?" Xellos asked, wondering how she knew.

"Don't play stupid... Lina is going to be mad she lost." Filia smiled and kissed him. Since he was in shock, she took it as an opportunity to probe his mouth, sliding her tongue in it. Xellos, finally gaining his dignity, took hold of Filia's arms and turned her around so she was against the wall. He then took charge of the situation and pressed up against her. 

"Xellos..." Filia gasping for air, sounding a bit angry. "Slow down, would you?" 

"So let's prove Lina wrong on the bet, shall we?" He grinned.

"Alright..." Filia sighed reluctantly, going along with him.

~A few hours later~

"I hope Ms. Filia is happy with the gifts we got her." Amelia said cheerfully.

"I'm sure she would. But Amelia... did you have to put little Xellos's on her blanket?" Lina asked.

"It's ok Ms. Lina. I'm sure she'll like it." Amelia grinned and opened Filia's door. Two figures jumped over the bar in the kitchen, hiding behind the counter/cabinets. 

"M-Ms. Lina... Ms. Amelia... Mr. Gourry... M-Mr. Z-Zelgadis! What are you all doing here so early?" Filia asked, blushing deeply. Thankfully, they couldn't see her or Xellos.

"You said 4:00!" Lina exclaimed. "I want to open my gifts! What do you have to do?" Lina stomped over there, Amelia following her. "What do you need help with? I'll do..." 

Lina cut off, her eyes going O.O Amelia looked more like o.o. The both, robotically walked back to Zelgadis and Gourry pushing them out of the room.

"What's with them?" Filia asked curiously, fixing scratching her forehead.

"I don't know... don't ask me. Your move Filia." Xellos stood up and removed a game they were playing from his shoulder bag that hung below his belt. "Thankfully this Chinese Checkers game was magnetic... the pieces didn't move." He sighed.

A.N. Lina bet Xellos couldn't get Filia in a bikini while playing a few games of Chinese Checkers. Lina also mentioned that Filia was a bit to uptight for that and Filia happened to overhear.


End file.
